Ujan-ujanan Still Into You
by attackonfanfan
Summary: [Chapter 2] "lo Mingyu kan? Yang neduh bareng di ATM minggu lalu?" "hahahaha iyaa elo Wonwoo kan? Yang suka Paramore?" "e-eh… sorry haha jadi kumaha tadi?" "hah? Naon nu kumaha teh?" Entah kenapa mereka berdua ngerasa dejavu. Duduk di bangku yang sama dan diiringi suara rintik-rintik hujan. Ah… kayanya mereka jodoh banget sama yang namanya hujan. MEANIE/Mingyu/Wonwoo/Seventeen.
1. Chapter 1

**Ujan-ujanan. Still Into You.**

Mingyu mahasiswa arsitektur x Wonwoo mahasiswa dkv

Disclaimer: Cast bukan milik saya. This story is pure fiction.

Author: attackonfanfan

Cast: Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo

Genre: College Life (?)

Rated: T

Warning: Jayus. Judul ga nyambung sama ceritanya TT

Author's Note: halo hehehe tiba-tiba ide bikin ginian muncul pas lagi ujan + lagi dengerin lagu Paramore yang Still Into You jadi ya… langsung ketik aja haha. Selamat membaca :D

.

.

.

"Shit lah shit shit shit ujaaaan asdfghjkl fak ah basah dah ampe kedalem dalem asddfghjkl." Mingyu buru-buru menepikan Scoopy merahnya ke pinggir jalan. Mingyu paling ga suka sama yang namanya hujan. Hujan itu bikin ribet, bikin emosi, dan bikin basah… *eh*. Apalagi kalo lagi di jalan gini terus tiba-tiba hujan aja, rebek kan, mesti pelan-pelan soalnya jalanan licin, terus mesti masang jas hujan juga biar ga basah.

"pulang kuliah, capek, laper, pengen buru-buru nyampe ke kosan, malah jas ujan gue dimana lagi perasaan ga pernah gue pindahin dari jok." Mingyu terus ngedumel sambil ngubek ubek joknya, tapi jas ujan yang dicari tak kunjung ketemu.

"bentar deh…. Kayanya gue inget sesuatu…" Secara otomatis otak Mingyu memutar ulang memori-memori beberapa hari yang lalu di kosan. Saat itu hujan juga turun dengan sangat deras. Sesosok cowok lucu gemesyin bermata sipit dengan lancang masuk ke kamar Mingyu yang saat itu sang empunya kamar lagi pake kaos kutang sama boxer doang.

….

"Gyu, pinjem jas ujan dong."

"Emang mau ngapain?"

"mau tidur."

"hah? Emangnya kalo mau tidur pake jas ujan?"

"ya enggaklaaaaah ini gue mau keluar beli martabak tapi ujannya deres banget kata mamah aku ga boleh kena ujan ntar aku syakit."

"ih. Geleuh. Tuh ambil aja jas ujannya ada di jok." Mingyu ngelempar kunci motornya kearah si sipit yang diketahui bernama Hoshi alias kokoh Oci cicicuit.

….

"AH BANGSAT! ADA DI HOSHI KAN JAS UJANNA TERUS INI GUE PAKE APAAN ANJIR" Kesian banget si Mingyu karena kelamaan nyari jas ujan ga ketemu-ketemu terus sekarang bentukannya udah 11 12 kaya kucing kecebur. Kaosnya basah, rambutnya basah, poninya yang tadi udah rapih dinaikin dibikin jambul ala-ala sekarang udah ga karuan. Mana ujannya tajem-tajem (?) lagi.

Satu-satunya cara saat ini adalah Mingyu harus nyari tempat untuk bernaung dari serangan hujan dan nunggu sampe ujannya reda. Tapi disekitar situ ga ada warung ataupun alfamart untuk bernaung. Hanya ada sebuah….. sebuah ATM.

Entah ide gila dari mana tapi Mingyu memilih untuk masuk ke dalam ATM. Mingyu berlari sekuat tenaga sambil mendekap tas kuliahnya di dada, bisa gawat kalo laptop didalam sana rusak karena kena ujan. Bisa digaplok 'ibu komandan' kalo ketahuan.

Akhirnya sekarang Mingyu udah selamat sampai di dalam ATM. Ini sebenernya pilihan yang rada bego juga sih. Didalem sana jelas ga bakal kehujanan, tapi dinginnya itu loh! ACnya bro!

"kuat kuat kuat.. bentar lagi pasti ujannya reda. Mingyu lo harus kuat! Jangan sampe mati kedinginan didalem ATM. Gak lucu." Mingyu memberikan sugesti pada dirinya sendiri untuk tetap bertahan menghadapi segala cobaan (?). Mingyu terus mendekap tasnya di dada, antara takut laptopnya kenapa napa sama ga kuat kedinginan juga sih.

Mingyu sama sekali ga sadar kalo sebenernya dia ga sendirian di dalem ATM itu. Ada sesosok cowok ganteng bermata tajam yang dari tadi memperhatikannya. Cowok dengan jaket kebesaran dan celana jins ngepas di kaki panjangnya itu sempat kaget pas tiba-tiba Mingyu yang basah kuyup masuk ke dalem ATM sambil mendekap tasnya persis kaya bocah ilang mau kabur dari rumah.

"ekhem…" si cowok ganteng bermata tajam pura-pura batuk.

"ASTAGHFIRULLAH!" kalo yang ini suara kagetnya Mingyu.

"ki-kirain ga ada orang…" lanjut Mingyu pelan sambil mengusap dadanya.

"kehujanan ya?" Tanya si cowok itu sambil melepas sebelah earphone dari telinganya.

'EMANG LU GA LIAT APA INI GUE DARI ATAS SAMPE BAWAH UDAH KAYA ORANG ABIS BERENANG?! YAIYALAHHH' teriak Mingyu, tentu saja dia tidak mengatakan itu secara langsung, hanya menjerit didalam hati saja.

"iya nih hehe. Ujannya deres banget sih parah. Hehe." Jawab Mingyu.

"lo juga dari tadi neduh(?) di ATM ini ya?" Tanya Mingyu basa basi. Padahal mah dalam hati pengen ketawa soalnya ada orang bego lainnya yang memilih untuk berteduh didalam ATM.

"iya. Udah dari tadi. Pas abis ngambil duit, tiba-tiba ujan aja gitu, mana lupa bawa jas ujan."

Lha dia curhat.

…..

Suasana hening nan awkward menyelimuti ruangan ATM itu. Mingyu berdiri disisi kanan ATM, dan si cowok bermata tajam berdiri disisi kiri ATM. Dan ga ada yang ngelanjutin percakapan lagi diantara mereka. Hujan diluar juga kayanya makin deras. Kalo minum teh anget sambil selimutan sih pas banget.

HUATCHISSS

Tiba-tiba suara bersin Mingyu menghancurkan kekhusyukan mereka.

"ah meler." Gumam Mingyu pelan sambil mengusap ujung hidungnya yang memerah.

"nih." Si cowok bermata tajam memberikan selembar tisu paseo kumal kepada Mingyu. Sempat terbersit dikepala Mingyu kalo itu adalah tisu bekas yang udah dipake buat ngelap ingus. Tapi Mingyu buru-buru menepis prasangka buruk itu karena sesungguhnya suudzon itu tida baiq.

"thanks." Mingyu mengambil tisu itu dari tangan si cowok bermata tajam.

"hn.." si cowok bermata tajam hanya menjawab dengan anggukan samar.

"kuliah dimana?" Mingyu menolehkan kepalanya menghadap si cowok bermata tajam.

"di xxx. Elo?"

"sama. Gue juga di xxx nih. Jurusan apa?"

"dkv hehe."

"ah… gue arsi."

"oh tau Pak Didit gak?"

"tau tau. Pak Didit suka galak sama mahasiswa yang kalo parkir ga bener. Temen gue waktu itu pernah disemprot gegara parkirnya mencong dikit hahahah betewe lo kenal Pak Didit?"

"hahahaha kenal lah, dulunya satpam di komplek gue, jago banget maen catur. Gue pernah tuh ngelawan dia, tapi kalah mulu."

"hahahah seriusan? Leh ugha tuh ntar gue yang lawan. Gini gini gue juga jago maen catur hahahaha lu dengerin paan sih?"

"ah ini… Still Into You."

"wah.. suka Paramore?"

"hehe lumayan." tiba-tiba Wonwoo menyodorkan sebelah earphone. Mingyu menerimanya. Lagu 'Still Into You' yang asiq pisund mendarat di telinganya.

Obrolannya random banget sih. Mulai dari ngomongin Pak Didit si tukang parkir galak, ngomongin enaknya mie ayam Bu Neneng, sampe ngomongin band-band favorite dan ternyata keduanya sama-sama menyukai Paramore. Yah, biarlah yang penting bisa ngobrol sampe ga sadar kalo hujan diluar udah reda.

"oh iya, gue Mingyu. Kim Mingyu." Mingyu mengulurkan tangannya.

"gue Wonwoo. Jeon Wonwoo." Si cowok bermata tajam meraih tangan Mingyu dan menjabatnya erat sambil tersenyum. Mingyu balas tersenyum.

Kayanya mulai sekarang Mingyu bakalan berhenti benci sama hujan deh dan Mingyu janji setelah nyampe di kosan nanti dia bakalan berterimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya ke Hoshi karena ga ngebalikin jas ujannya.

TAMAT


	2. Chapter 2

Ujan-ujanan. Still Into You.

Mingyu mahasiswa arsitektur x Wonwoo mahasiswa dkv

Disclaimer: Cast bukan milik saya. This story is pure fiction.

Author: attackonfanfan

Cast: Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo

Genre: College Life (?)

Rated: T

Warning: Jayus. Judul ga nyambung sama ceritanya TT. FTV sctv banget.

Author's Note: halo hehehe balik lagi dengan kelanjutan ff gaje ini. Awalnya sama sekali ga ada niat buat bikin lanjutannya. Tapi yasudahlah ditambahkan sedikit sajo. Bagi yang belum baca chapter 1, dibaca aja dulu biar nyambung hahaha

.

.

.

"Mingyuuu! Kadieu!" seru sesosok cewek berambut pendek sebahu ala Kiko Mizuhara sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya penuh semangat.

"oy! Cha!" Mingyu tersenyum sambil berlari kecil kearah Icha, si cewek berambut pendek. Di tangan Mingyu udah ada beberapa triplek berukuran besar untuk keperluan acara di kampusnya Icha si anak DKV. Kalo ga salah sih itu triplek mau dibikin buat photobooth.

"thanks banget ya Gyu udah mau nganterin tripleknya. Sorry udah ngerepotin." Icha mengambil triplek-triplek itu dari tangan Mingyu.

"yoiii santai aja. Oiya Cha, gue duluan ya."

"eh mau kemana Gyu? Sini makan gorengan dulu. Tadi gue abis beli gorengan. Makan aja dulu." Icha mendorong pelan punggung Mingyu kearah dua cewek yang lagi duduk diatas lembaran beberapa Koran yang digelar diatas rumput. Cewek yang tambun lagi khusyuk mengunting kertas sementara cewek yang lebih kurus keliatan lagi sibuk dengan kuasnya. Dideket mereka ada sepiring gorengan yang keliatan menggugah selera. Sore yang super sibuk di kampusnya Icha. Terlihat semua mahasiswa yang ada disitu lagi sibuk ngurusin berbagai keperluan buat event yang akan diadakan besok lusa.

"oh iya gue mau kesana sebentar. Lu duduk aja, jangan lupa gorengannya dimakan." Pesan Icha sambil membawa triplek kearah kumpulan laki-laki yang sibuk berkutat dengan palu dan papan.

Dengan awkward Mingyu mendudukan dirinya diantara si cewek tambun dan si cewek kurus. Dua cewek itu keliatan salting pas ngeliat ada sesosok cowok tinggi ganteng yang duduk dideket mereka.

"pacarnya Icha ya?" Tanya si cewek kurus.

"hah engga. Gue temennya Icha." Jawab Mingyu rada kaget.

"gue pikir tadi pacar barunya Icha, Sar! Hahaha." Seru si cewek kurus kearah si cewek tambun yang dipanggilnya 'Sar'.

"iya Lin. Gue kira si Icha udah move on hahahaha."

'mong naon sih?' tanya Mingyu cuek didalam hati.

"eh minta gorengannya ya…"

"sok. Ambil aja."

Mingyu stay cool sambil ngunyah gorengan. Yang gratisan emang lebih mantap. Ga sadar kalo didepannya udah ada cowok ganteng bermata tajam yang langsung bikin Mingyu bergumam didalam hati '…. Kaya pernah liat…. Tapi dimana ya?'

"lo Mingyu kan? Yang neduh bareng di ATM minggu lalu?" tanya cowok itu dengan suara ngebassnya.

"hahahaha iyaa elo Wonwoo kan? Yang suka Paramore?" Mingyu balik nanya sembari berdiri dan mereka pun berjabat tangan ala bro-bro.

Ya. Hari ini tepat satu minggu Mingyu ketemu sama Wonwoo di dalem ATM. Kejadian seminggu yang lalu udah pasti ga bisa dilupain Mingyu gitu aja. Walaupun setelah hujan reda akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk keluar dari ATM, berpisah, dan pulang ke kosan masing-masing. Iya. Sesederhana itu. Sepanjang jalan pulang Mingyu berkali-kali menggetok kepalanya sendiri karena nyesel ga minta nomer hape Wonwoo. Tapi masa iya dia langsung minta nomer hape cowok yang baru dikenalnya ga nyampe satu hari? Gengsi dong. Terus aneh aja, masa cowok minta nomer hape cowok? Mau ditaroh dimana muka ganteng seorang Kim Mingyu?

"yaelah kunaon ngalamun wae." Wonwoo menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya didepan wajah Mingyu.

"e-eh… sorry haha jadi kumaha tadi?"

"hah? Naon nu kumaha teh?"

"eh. Engga deng. Gak papa." Mingyu jadi salting sendiri.

"oh iya betewe kunaon budak arsi nongkrong didieu?"

"ituuu tadi gua nganterin triplek buat Icha."

"Icha?" Wonwoo menaikan satu alisnya keatas.

"iya. Icha yang rambutnya pendek yang pake kacamata bulet kaya Harry Potter."

"ooh.. Alyssa…"

"lo kenal?"

"iya. Dia… nggg… temen gua… Hehe. Kita satu jurusan."

"seriusan Cuma temen?"

"serius."

"oalah. Iya jadi gitu deh tadi, sebenernya si Icha minta tolong temen gue, Hoshi, buat nganterin tripleknya kesini. Tapi dia lagi mencret kesian juga liat temen sendiri bolak balik nyetor ke wc. Akhirnya gue deh yang nganterin. Lumayan dapet gorengan gratis hahahaha" jelas Mingyu yang dengan santainya ngomongin kotoran dan makanan diwaktu yang bersamaan.

"hahahahaha… oh iya, Gyu.. lo sama Icha…."

"Icha temen gue dari SMA. Ahelah perasaan dari tadi banyak yang nanya gue sama Icha mulu."

"hahaha masa sih?"

"iya. Itu cewek dua tadi juga nanya gituan ke gue." Mingyu mengarahkan dagunya kearah dua cewek yang masih duduk di Koran.

"Wonwooooo sini dong mau minta tolong." Seru si cewek kurus sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"apaan?" Wonwoo mendekat. Mingyu mengekor dibelakang.

"beliin makanan lagi dong. Gorengannya udah abis nih."

"buset perut lu terbuat dari apaan sih?"

"bukan gue yang ngabisin semuanya ih!" si cewek kurus dan Wonwoo menatap tajam kearah Mingyu.

"dududu~~~ langitnya cerah ya~~~" Mingyu mengalihkan perhatian sambil memandang langit.

"yaudah mau beli apa emangnya?"

"mie ayam aja mie ayam. Beli 4, buat gue, elo, Sarah, sama Icha. Ngggg… beli lima deh, buat Mingyu juga." Ucap si cewek kurus sambil menyerahkan duitnya ke Wonwoo.

"oke sippp meluncur. Eh Gyu sini lu temenin gua beli mie ayam."

"siaaaap" Mingyu mengekor Wonwoo dibelakang.

"Nu, pake motor gua aja."

"gapapa emang?"

"santaaai." Pergelangan tangan Mingyu siap menarik gas dan meluncur di jalan. Wonwoo diam di boncengan Scoopy Mingyu.

.

.

.

"Nuuu… warung mie ayamnya yang manaaa?!" tanya Mingyu setengah berteriak.

"yang dindingnya warna biruu! Pokoknya ada spanduk 'Mie Ayam Janda Kembang' didepannya!" Wonwoo bales teriak.

"…."

"…."

"namanya emang beneran beneran kaya gitu?"

"iyalah. Tapi lu jangan tanya gua kenapa namanya kaya gitu, gue juga ga tau."

TIK TIK TIK… TIK TIK… BRZZZHHH ZRAAAASSSHHHHHH…

"ANJRIIIIIT… UJAAAAN"

"GYU GYU ITU WARUNG MIE AYAMNYA!"

"ELAAAH WARUNGNYA TUTUP NU!"

"SHIT MANA UJAN LAGI. YAUDAH KESITU AJA GAPAPA KITA NEDUH DULU."

Setelah memarkirkan sang Scoopy, Mingyu dan Wonwoo melesat berteduh didepan warung mie ayam. ada sebuah bangku panjang terbuat dari papan seadanya yang teronggok disitu.

"duduk." Mingyu menarik tangan Wonwoo untuk duduk di bangku itu. Wonwoo memandangi tangannya yang digenggam erat sama Mingyu. Sekarang mereka berdua duduk sebelahan sambil memandangi hujan. Entah kenapa mereka berdua ngerasa dejavu, ini tuh kaya kejadian seminggu yang lalu, bedanya mereka ga lagi neduh di ATM tapi neduh di warung mie ayam. Duduk di bangku yang sama dan diiringi suara rintik-rintik hujan. Ah… kayanya mereka jodoh banget sama yang namanya hujan.

.

.

.

Tinung ning nung!

Suara notif dari hapenya Wonwoo. Wonwoo merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan hapenya. Mata Mingyu diam-diam ngintip layar hapenya Wonwoo. Kepo. Rupanya bukan notif apa apa sih, cuma satu notif instagram doang.

"woah lu punya instagram…?" tanya Mingyu takjub. Nada pertanyaan kaya 'woah lu punya nomer hape Jastin Biber…?'. Wonwoo memicingkan matanya kearah Mingyu.

"yaiyalah, hari gini."

"ehe… heheheh" bukan apa apa sih. Mingyu kaget aja, sekaligus mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang ga pernah kepikiran buat nyoba stalking instagramnya Wonwoo. 'dasar bego' ujar Mingyu dalam hati. Bibirnya menyunggingkan segaris senyuman tipis.

"pinjem hape lu dong."

"mau ngapain?"

"pinjem bentar. Mau liat instagram lo."

Wonwoo menyerahkan hapenya. Mingyu dengan cepat menyambar. Jempolnya dengan lihai men-scroll deretan koleksi foto di instagramnya Wonwoo. Wonwoo bukan tipe orang yang gila selfie. Hanya ada beberapa foto selfie Wonwoo disitu, itu pun cuma sambil senyum-tipis-seadanya-tapi-tetep-ganteng, beberapa ada juga foto tugas-tugas khas anak DKV, foto dia sama temen-temennya, foto dia sama keluarganya pake baju batik yang seragam di kondangan, dan ada satu foto yang dipost 50 minggu yang lalu yang menarik perhatian Mingyu. Foto Wonwoo berdua sama cewek berkacamata bulat. Iya. Wonwoo sama cewek. Di foto itu keliatan Wonwoo lagi ngerangkul si cewek sambil tersenyum bahagia dan si cewek juga tampak tersenyum bahagia sambil berpose V.

'bentar deh…. Perasaan gue pernah liat ini cewek… tapi… dima- ANJIR INI KAN… Icha.' Mingyu terdiam. Tangannya masih menggenggam erat ponsel Wonwoo.

"Nu…"

"naon?"

"ini Icha, kan?" Mingyu mengembalikan hape Wonwoo kepada sang empunya. Masih ada foto Wonwoo sama Icha yang terlihat disana.

"…."

"…."

"iya."

"lu pacaran sama Icha?"

"iya. Dulu."

"sekarang?"

"udah engga sih dari seminggu yang lalu."

"ooo…" Mingyu mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya puas. Seminggu yang lalu ya? Berarti pas sorenya Mingyu neduh bareng Wonwoo di ATM itu mereka baru aja putus dong? Kenapa? Mengapa? Ada apa? Kok bisa? Halah kepo. Mingyu ga mungkin nanya itu semua ke Wonwoo.

"sekarang gimana, Nu?" tanya Mingyu lagi setelah ada jeda yang cukup lama.

"gimana apanya?"

"udah bisa move on dari Icha?" Mingyu mengarahkan pandangannya ke Wonwoo.

"kayanya sih…. Udah bisa." Wonwoo balas menatap Mingyu. Entahlah, kaya ada sesuatu yang beda dari pandangan Wonwoo ke Mingyu tadi. Mingyu bisa ngerasain itu. Kaya ada sebuah… harapan?

Wonwoo menekan tiga bulatan kecil di pojok kanan bawah fotonya sama Icha. Kemudian muncul 4 pilihan disitu. Bagikan, sunting, hapus, dan salin URL. Wonwoo kemudian menekan pilihan 'Hapus'

"Lhaaa kok di hapus Nu fotonya?" tanya Mingyu kaget.

"kan gue udah bisa move on."

"move on ke siapa?"

Lagi-lagi ada jeda cukup panjang sebelum si cowok bermata tajam ini menjawab pertanyaan Mingyu.

"ayo pulang ujannya udah berhenti."

"tapi pertanyaan gue belum dijawab."

"kita pulang dulu aja Gyu. Kepala gue…" Tangan Wonwoo mengusap jidatnya yang ketutup poni.

"kenapa, Nu?" tanya Mingyu.

"gua kaya ga enak badan."

Mingyu menempelkan telapak tangannya ke jidat Wonwoo. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. "Kepala lo kaya kompor."

"hahaha anjir."

"iya ih serius. Panas banget."

"….."

"abis ini gua anterin ke apotek ya?"

"tadi perasaan gue ga kenapa napa."

"mungkin lo mendadak demam gini gegara keujanan tadi kali. Atau malah…."

"atau malah apa?"

"atau malah ini efek lo gegara jatuh cinta Nu hahahahhaha parah ih jatuh cinta aja bisa sampe demam wakakkaak"

"hahaha kamprettt siapa yang jatuh cinta sama siapa woyyy"

"halah pura-pura ga tau kan"

Wonwoo Cuma bisa noyor kepala Mingyu sambil ketawa kenceng. Kayanya hari ini Mingyu harus berterima kasih lagi sama Hoshi karena udah nyuruh dia nganterin triplek.

TAMAT


End file.
